I didn't want to be a Ninja!
by Puldoh
Summary: Just a Quick one shot about Mikey. READ


I didn't want to be a ninja!

I didn't want to be a ninja! But dad, Splinter, told us we were unique, different from the people who lived above. We were curious, we wanted to know the humans he spoke of. But that scared him. Told us that their were bad men, bad people, who would take us away. WE didn't want to be taken away, he wanted to stay. He didn't want his family to be broken up. But Mikey remembered the stories Splinter told them when he was very small, the rules he made when we were in the sewers.

Then Splinter saw we were watching him train, using his ninjutsu. He decided that we were old enough to learn how to be a ninja. He told us that we needed to learn to protect ourselves. Because one day, human's may find them, and we would need to run, or fight. SO we started our training. It was hard, but we needed to. I wanted to be able to protect my family.

Master Splinter told us there were bad people in the world. People who would think we were monsters, think that we would hurt them, make them sick, and would try and get us. So I trained. I listened when Splinter showed us moves, taught us ninjutsu. I paid attention because as we got older, Splinter would tell us of what mankind would do.

Dissect us, take us apart, separate us. Study us.

Don showed us a book he had found, and it had lots of hard words in it. So Don would translate it for us. It told us that mankind had butchered sea turtles and whales, taken them apart. To the point where it was becoming extinct.

That scared me even more, I didn't want to end up in a lab. I didn't want my family to end up in lab. I would die to protect them. I knew that was why Splinter taught us this. Told us to hide from humans.

That we would not be accepted. I always wondered why we wouldn't be accepted. Why are we so different. We could think, breathe, live, talk. WE were just turtles and we weren't human.

I never wanted to be ninja. To learn how to hurt people, defend myself, or my family. I learned how to kill, and how not to feel. I learned that it was a fight to survive. A fight to live. We aren't given the right to breathe. Technically, we were an accident.

Raph loves fighting, its in his blood. He had this fierceness about him, his strengths, his will, he loves to protect his family. He enjoyed fighting, it made him feel alive, feel accepted, and it helped with his anger about this world.

Don didn't like fighting, but he enjoyed it. He wanted to be a ninja to learn how to take care of himself. To take care of his family. He was a pacifist, true, but he would fight to the death if someone threatened his family. And he liked moving gracefully, his concentration set when he fought. Made him focus, determined, and sometimes, inspired new ideas for him to work on.

Leo is the leader, he has a place in this family, to protect, to teach, to care for. Leo loves ninjutsu, but he can enjoy teaching, enjoy learning, but he was also at a point where he didn't enjoy the leadership. It weighed him down, the weight of decision. Leo knew he was being raised to teach, to lead, to make sure his brothers survive, and it scared him. The responsibility it huge, and it terrified him, that was why he worked so hard to perfect his skills, to make sure his family knew how to defend himself.

I don't want to be a ninja, but I have to be one. To defend my family, to make sure no one will get killed because he didn't know how to fight. It scared him, and sometimes, it overwhelmed him. Splinter always said he had a natural aptitude to fight, to become one with what he learned, but he didn't want it sometimes. Sometimes, knowing how to kill, how to cripple, how to hurt someone, sometimes it would keep him awake at night.

HE had killed to protect his family, crippled those who had tried to hurt him, and it hurt. He didn't like taking a life. He felt guilty, and angry. He didn't like this world sometimes, it made no sense.

People like Bishop, Shredder, Stockman, the whole world loved. But they were evil men, evil men who are monsters. A typical Jekyll and Hyde. Showing humanity one side that was good and pure, but the side his family endured, was the evil side. Mikey hated humanity sometimes. Sometimes he just wanted to give up. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what to think. Sometimes, just sometimes, his little mask would slip, he would frown, and think about dark things. Sometimes, he would go and pound on his punching bag, and sometimes, he would drawa dark and horrific images from his nightmares. His family seen these sometimes, it worried them. But Mikey would keep the mask on, hide that he was angry, that he hated humanity.

But sometimes, Mikey had enough, enough with the lessons, enough with the teachings, and he wanted to walk away. But he had to learn, his family didn't know he didn't want to be a ninja. They didn't know he didn't want to fight. But he would keep quiet.

They don't have to know.

It was always like this, but no one will know

I didn't always want to be a ninja!!

* * *

** Tell me what you think. Just a quick one to stop over on. I was just thinking about something when this story came up, and i had to write it. Hope you like it. Send me reviews. THANKS**

**SMILES EVERYONE**


End file.
